


Возвращение.

by Pandorra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... он воспоминал, что значит жить".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение.

Возвращение не было мучительным или болезненным из-за ран, как, наверное, они все думали. О нет, оно было… горько-тоскливым. Безнадёжно обречённым. Но и это пришло не сразу.  
Сначала он открыл глаза. Глубоко вдохнул воздух, позволил своему телу расслабиться и просто замереть в мягкой прохладе шёлка, касающегося обнажённой кожи. Его сердце билось. И это было хорошо. Всё же, он не хотел умирать. Знал, что должен был и не бежал бы от смерти. Но не хотел умирать. В жизни ещё столько непознанных удовольствий, столько забавного. Поэтому тогда, открыв глаза и осознав себя живым, он был счастлив. Семья заботилась о нём. Шерил просто пылал энтузиазмом и излучал безумную, заразительную энергию. Роад ласково держала за руку и старалась развлечь болтовнёй. В глазах девочки ещё был виден отголосок пережитого беспокойства.  
А он вспоминал, что значит жить. Постепенно, шаг за шагом. Сначала – удовольствие просто дышать, видеть, осязать, чувствовать мир. Осознавать себя. Владеть собой. Удовольствие от изысканной, сытной еды. Вкус хорошего вина. Сигарета. Смех Роад в ответ на его шутку. Удовольствие любить женщину, касаться гладкой кожи, вдыхать чужой запах, ощущать её руки на своих плечах, её жаркое тело, её объятия, стоны. Удовольствие лежать рядом, благодарно поглаживая прелестное личико спящей. Случайный персонаж его жизни, выбранный лишь затем, чтобы помочь ему вспомнить себя. Но он благодарен ей за тепло. Удовольствие, накинув халат, выйти ночью на балкон и подставить лицо тёплому дождю, вспоминая дорогих, оставшихся там, в другой жизни, друзей-бродяг, простую еду, жёсткую кровать. Там у него всегда была возможность вот также запрокинуть голову, ловя губами дождевые капли. Слёзы неба милосердно смывают… всё. Здесь… здесь он давно разучился смотреть на небо.  
А вот потом пришла горечь. Он не смог уйти от своей избранности, «божья овечка», как их всех называла Роад, ещё не исполнила своего предназначения, не принесла свою жертву. И глупа была сама попытка. А значит, скоро Ной снова возьмёт контроль над ним, и следующим вновь испытанным удовольствием станет удовольствие убивать. И Тики Микк не может противиться жажде этого удовольствия – вновь вступить в битву, окунуться в азарт охоты, поймать свою добычу и проткнуть рукой её тело. Без сомнений. Без колебаний. Без жалости. Желание насладиться этим становится гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Удовольствие Ноя уже предвкушает возвращение в Семью, чтобы увидеть обещанный конец этого мира.  
А человек в нём может лишь смотреть. Смотреть и ждать свободы.


End file.
